


Mama Milkita

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, Lactation, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, car escapades, mag-asawa kaisoo, officemates
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nananakit ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo, hudyat na puno na naman iyon ng gatas na kailangang paagusin. At syempre, to the rescue ang kanyang officemate slash asawa na si Jongin para pawiin ang sakit na nadarama.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Mama Milkita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> KUNG HINDI KAY RIAN HINDI MABUBUO ITONG STORYA NA ITO  
> SIYA ANG DAHILAN AT NASILANG KO ANG PANIBAGONG LACTATION AU FEATURING FEMSOO NAMAN 
> 
> ANG KWENTONG ITO AY HANGO SA TOTOONG BUHAY.. MULI, SI RIAN ANG UGAT BWAHAHAHAHHA AT NA-TEMPT NAMAN AKO KASE WHY NOT COCONUT
> 
> SO AYUN NGAYON KO LNG NALAMAN NA SUMASAKIT ANG DIBDIB NG MGA NANAY NA NAGPAPABREASTMILK LALO NA KAPAG NAPUPUNO NG GATAS ANG DIBDIB
> 
> MINDBLOWN PANIBAGONG ARAL MULI ITO SA AKIN. 
> 
> SO EXCUSE ME NA LANG SA KALAT NA TO KASE ANG HALAY NA NAMAN
> 
> KAISOO MAY KASALANAN AS ALWAYS!!!
> 
> MADAM RIAN SALAMAT MULI SA STORYA MO NA WORTHY I-KAISOO AU TALAGA!!!
> 
> YUNG TITLE SI RIAN PA RIN MAY SALA WAHAHAHAHHA 
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.

Tahimik sa opisina dahil abala ang lahat sa trabaho.

Sandamukal na trabaho na naman kasi ang ibinato sa kanila ng napakagaling nilang boss na kung magdemand ng deadline ay kakayanin buong maghapon.

Ayaw na magreklamo ni Kyungsoo dahil wala na siyang magagawa dahil nandyan na. Naibato na. Pero sa kabilang banda, gusto na rin niya magwala dahil ang nakaka-pressure na demand ng boss ay sinabayan pa ng pananakit ng kanyang dibdib.

Siya ay napapapikit at napapalunok na lang sa sakit.

"Ate, okay ka lang ba?" Tanong sa kanya ng katabi na si Sohyun.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa namumutok na damit na sleeveless dahil sa kanyang malaking dibdib.

"Sumasakit boobs ko." Ingit ni Kyungsoo na napakapa sa bandang itaas ng kanyang dibdib. "Medyo matigas nga din." Kapa niya sa dibdib.

"Hala, ba't sumasakit?" Sunod na tanong ni Sohyun.

"Kapain mo, medyo matigas."

Pinakapa ni Kyungsoo ang katrabaho sa namumutok niyang dibdib. Pumindot roon si Sohyun saglit habang gabay siya ng kamay ni Kyugsoo.

"Ate, medyo matigas nga. Ok lang ba yan?"

Napatingin muli si Kyungsoo sa dibdib at nag-aalala na rin para sa sarili.

"Ano meron? Ano nangyayari?" Pagsali na rin ni Jaehee sa usapan. Ang dalawang kaibigan ay parehong nakatingin sa kanya na may pag-aalala.

"Masakit boobs ni Ate Soo." Sagot ni Sohyun kay Jaehee na biglang napakunot ng mga kilay

"Girl, napano ka?" Tahimik nitong tanong. Silang tatlo lang naman din ang nakakarinig sa isa't-isa dahil sila ang magkakalapit ang pwesto.

"Okay lang naman ako, Jaehee. Napuno na naman ata ng gatas dibdib ko kaya ganito. Minsan ganito pag napupuno. Wala kasi si bunso ko kahapon pa di ba? Pati si Eunji rin. Nasa lola nila sila." Nguso niya sabay kagat sa labi kapag kumikirot ang dibdib.

"Uwi ka na kaya, ate? Ipahinga mo." Suwestyon ni Sohyun na gustuhin man niya gawin ay hindi pwede. Nasa tabi man ang cellphone na kahit anong segundo ngayon ay pwede niyang itext ang asawa para ipaalam ang karamdaman ay ayaw din naman niyang gawin.

"Marami tayong ginagawa. Kaya ko pa naman." Tipid siyang ngumiti sa mga kasamahan. Ayaw na niyang mag-alala ang mga ito sa kanya at sana rin kayanin pa niya ang kirot sa dibdib hanggang uwian.

"Sigurado ka, Ate ah? Tsk. Nako, si Boss din kase bato nang bato ng gagawin. Mamaya ma-late din tayo makauwi nito kung ganito."

Pero pag di mo na talaga kaya sasabihin ko na yan kay Sir Jongin para siya na magpaalam sayo kay Boss." Banta ni Jaehee sa kanya.

"Jaehee, huwag. Mag-aalala lang yun. Tsaka kaya ko pa talaga. Pero salamat sa pag-aalala ninyo sa akin. Baka mawala rin naman 'to agad. Ngayon lang siguro ganito 'to." Assure niya muli sa mga kaopisina na nakumbinsi rin niya kinalaunan na wala lang 'to, lilipas din itong sakit at na kaya pa nga niya talaga tiisin ang bigat sa dibdib.

Bumalik sila sa kani-kanilang gawain.

* * *

Lunch break at nananakit pa rin ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Hindi sila sabay ng asawa kumain dahil mas busy ito sa kanya. Senior accountant kasi nila ito.

Tiniis niya ang sakit habang kumakain at nagawa pa niyang makitawa at makipagkwentuhan sa mga ka-opisinang kasabay niya kumain.

Ngunit, mas lalo nang sumasakit ang dibdib.

Pagkapunta sa banyo matapos mag-toothbrush at mag-retouch ng make-up, kinapa niya ang kanyang dibdib na mukhang hindi na niya matitiis pa ang sakit.

Pagkabalik sa kanyang working station, balik sa pagiging tahimik ang lahat dahil sa pagkatutok sa mga gawain.

Kahit sina Sohyun at Jaehee ay hindi na kumibo buhat ng pagkaabala.

Ayaw na rin naman niyang abalahin ang mga kaopisina sa sakit ng nadarama niya kaya tiniis niya muli iyon at bumalik sa tinatrabaho.

Mabusisi ang inaasikaso ni Kyungsoo, ngunit hindi siya makapokus sa ginagawa kaya inulit-ulit niya ang proseso ng ginagawa niya para masigurado na wala siyang pagkakamali, dahil mahirap na kung meron man.

Napatigil siya sa ginagawa ng kumirot muli ang dibdib. Napamasahe siya sa sentido at napahawi sa buhok. Pagkatingin sa cellphone, nakita niya na may message siya galing sa asawa.

> _Ma, kulang kanin ko :(_
> 
> _masyado mo naman sinarapan luto mo sarap sarap :))_

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa mensahe ng asawa at kahit papaano ay naibsan ang sakit sa kanyang dibdib.

Pero panandalian lang iyon dahil habang tinitipa niya ang reply sa asawa ay kumirot na naman ang dibdib.

Hindi niya iyon pinansin.

> _ok na yan baka lumaki tyan mo_

Reply ni Jongin:

> _pag nawala abs ko di mo na ako love? :(_
> 
> _magtrabaho ka na nga_
> 
> _Love you :*_
> 
> _love you_

Matapos ang saglit na pag-uusap nilang mag-asawa, napakagat na naman sa labi si Kyungsoo at parang sinasabayan na rin siya ng sakit ng ulo sa pananakit ng dibdib.

Muli, tiniis niya iyon.

Isang oras, dalawang oras, hindi siya kumibo sa pananakit ng dibdib. Pabalik-balik rin siya sa banyo para tingnan ang dibdib.

Masyado na itong masakit.

Alam niya sa sarili na hindi na niya talaga kaya.

Isa pa, alas-kwatro na rin naman. Yun nga lang, ayaw na niya itong tiisin hanggang alas-siyete kaya pagkabalik muli sa upuan, tinext na niya ang asawa na nasa kabilang opisina lang.

> _hon, sakit ng boobs ko :( uwi na ako_

Ilang saglit din ay tinawag siya ng isang katrabaho.

"Miss Kyungsoo, tawag ka po ni Sir Jongin."

Agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo at naaninag niya sina Jaehee at Sohyun na tumingin sa kanya pero hindi na niya sila tiningnan pa at lumakad na palabas na parang wala lang. Na parang walang parte ng katawan niya ang nananakit.

Pagkasara ng pinto, dalawa na lang sila ng asawa sa hallway.

"Hon, ano? Kaya mo pa ba?"

Mag-asawa man sila sa iisang kumpanya, alam pa rin nila ang limitasyon nila sa ganitong lugar. Hindi sila ganun ka-touchy at kalambing na to the point na kasusuyaan sila ng mga katrabaho. Kumbaga, nasa lugar sila.

Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. "Magpapaalam na ako. Matigas na, hon."

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang buhok ng asawa gamit ang kamay at kinipit iyon sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

"Uwi na rin ako. Paalam na tayo." Biglang bitaw ng mga salita ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Hon, di ba marami kang ginagawa? Ako na lang. Kaya ko naman."

"Uwi na rin ako." Pag-uulit pa ni Jongin at di na nakipagtalo pa si Kyungsoo. "Email mo na si Boss. Mag-email na rin ako tas uwi na tayo." Tinapik ni Jongin ang asawa sa mukha at saka mabilis na humalik sa noo nito. "Hintayin kita dito sa labas."

Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Kung tatanungin kung sino ang under sa kanilang dalawa, wala ang sagot dahil binabalanse lang nila ang isa't-isa. Isa pa, nagkakasundo rin naman sila kadalasan sa iisang desisyon.

"Sige na, mag-email ka na."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at humawak na sa pihitan ng pinto. Tiningnan niya muli ang asawa na nakatingin pa rin sa kanya.

"Balik ka na dun, mag-email ka na rin."

"Pasok ka muna." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya, mga kamay nito ay nasa bulsa at napakaganda pa rin ng tindig nito. Napakarepresentable sa mata.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa upuan at tsaka nakiusyoso na sa kanya sina Sohyun at Jaehee.

"Uy, okay ka lang ba?" Pag-aalala muli ng dalawa.

Taaman siyang ngumiti sa mga ito. "Okay lang naman pero uuwi na kami ni Jongin."

"Sobrang sakit na ba?"

Tumango siya. "Papaalam na muna ako kay boss."

Matapos tipahin sa keyboard ang email niya sa boss, ilang minuto rin at nakatanggap siya ng reply na pinahihintulutan na siya umuwi.

Nag-save na siya ng files sa computer at nagligpit na rin ng onting kalat sa kanyang desk.

"Oks na kay, Boss?" Tanong ni Sohyun sa kanya at nginitian niya ito ng tipid. Hindi na talaga maganda ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo kaya mas mabuti na talagang makauwi siya kaysa maapektuhan ang task na pinapagawa sa kanya.

"Una na ako." Paalam niya kina Jaehee at Sohyun. Sakto naman na tinawag siya muli ng kaopisina na nakapwesto malapit sa pinto.

"Miss Soo, si Sir Jongin po." Senyas nito sa direksyon sa labas ng pinto kaya nagpaalam na muli siya sa mga kaopisina.

"Bye Ate."

"Bye Soo. Pahinga ka."

Pagkalabas ng opisina ay naroroon na nga ang asawa, sukbit ang sling bag nito. Kinuha nito ang kanyang kamay. "Tara?"

"C.R. muna ako."

"Samahan na kita."

Pagkatunton sa C.R. ng mga babae, walang tao roon. Sa una, hinintay lang ni Jongin matapos si Kyungsoo sa mag-c.r, pero nang lumabas ito, hindi na maipinta pa ang mukha nito.

"Honey, okay ka lang?"

"Sobrang sakit na." Hawak ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya. Ang suot niyang damit, pumuputok pa rin.

"Paagusin mo muna kaya. Kahit onti lang, para di ma-stuck diyan sa dibdib mo. Mabawasan man lang." Kinuha ni Jongin ang shoulder bag ng asawa at siya na ang nagsuot nito sa kanyang balikat.

"Samahan mo ko."

Tumingin si Jongin sa labas at wala namang tao kaya pumasok siya sa C.R.

"Hon, lika, dali."

Tumingin muli si Jongin sa labas. Di mapakali. At ramdam naman din ni Kyungsoo ang pag-aalinlangan ng asawa. Mahirap naman na din kasi at baka may biglang pumasok at mapagkamalan silang mag-asawa na may ibang ginagawa.

"Okay lang ba dito?"

"Oo. Okay lang. Yaan mo sila."

Pagkahila ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sa loob ng masikip na cubicle, kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bag sa asawa at kinuha ang tissue na lagi niyang dala.

"Hon, tulungan mo ko pisilin." Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng asawa at tska tinanggal ang butones ng suot. Sa may bandang dibdib lang naman.

Inun-hook ni Kyungsoo ang pulang bra na suot. Nasa harap lang naman ang hook nito dahil iyon ang klase ng bra na madalas niyang bilhin. Hindi kasi ito hassle sa tuwing nagpapadede siya sa mga supling nila ni Jongin.

"S-Sige."

"Pisilin mo tapos saluhin ko ng tissue."

"Wag kaya sa tissue. Mababasa lang agad yan."

"Ano patuluin ko dito sa inidoro? Yoko nga, tatalsik-talsik pa."

"Sige na nga. Dalian na natin baka may biglang pumasok."

* * *

Sa view ni Jongin, dahil mas matangkad siya sa asawa, kitang-kita na naman niya ang perpektong hulma ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Malaki man ito, hindi naman ito lawlaw. Napaka-pinkish pa ng mga usbong nito na walang duda na inaalagaan maigi ng asawa.

"Dali pisilin mo na."

"Alcohol muna, hon."

Umingit si Kyungsoo, pero binigay rin ang alcohol spray sa asawa.

Pagkapahid ng alcohol sa kamay, dinakot ni Jongin ang kanang suso ng asawa at minasahe muna iyon. "Sobrang sakit ba?"

May mahinang ungol ang lumabas sa bibig ng asawa habang patuloy si Jongin sa paghimas ng suso ni Kyungsoo. Nakasandal ito sa kanya at bahagyang lukot ang mukha.

"P-Pisilin mo dali."

Isang pisil at rumagasa ang gatas na naipon sa suso ng asawa. Sinalo iyon ni Kyungsoo ng tissue na mabilis rin na nabasa.

Himas, pisil, himas, pisil. Ito ang proseso ni Jongin. Habang taga-salo lang si Kyungsoo at taga-tapon-palit ng tissue na gamit.

At dahil lalaki si Jongin at mabilis matukso, hindi rin niya naagapan ang pag-apoy bigla ng kanyang dugo patungo sa ibabang parte ng katawan.

Kung siya ay tatanungin, bukod sa makinang na mga mata at hugis pusong labi ni Kyungsoo, gusto niya rin ang hubog at laki ng dibdib ng asawa. At aba'y kay swerte niya at si Kyungsoo ang napangasawa niya. Ngunit hindi lang naman ang pisikal na katawan ni Kyungsoo ang minahal niya kundi ang buong pagkatao rin nito.

"Okay na ba?" Bulong niya sa mabango niyang asawa na taas-baba ang dibdib.

Ganun din ang dibdib ni Jongin. Napakatulin ng takbo ng puso kaya't para siyang hinihingal sa pagtakbo, ngunit hindi. Pero kundi sa paghawak sa malulusog na suso ng pinakamamahal niyang asawa.

"Pisilin mo pa. Masakit pa rin eh. Ubusin ko na itong tissue ko. Tsaka nawawala sakit kapag minamasahe mo."

Lumabi si Jongin at pinanood ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo habang ginagatasan niya ito.

Tumayo na ang dapat tumayo.

Agad napatingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya, nanlalaki ang mga mata. "Honey?" Kinapa rin naman nito ang umbok sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin. "Tinigasan ka?"

Kumagat sa labi si Jongin at di na niya pwedeng ipagkaila pa iyon kay Kyungsoo. "Hawak mo na, hon. Tigas di ba?"

Pumisil na lang si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin at sinabi, "Bilis, pisil ka na ulit para makauwi na tayo't matulungan kita dyan sa problema mo."

Sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, napahigpit ang pisil ni Jongin sa suso ng asawa kaya may tumalsik na gatas sa sahig ng tinatapakan nila.

"Jongin!"

"Shit sorry!" _nanggigil ako_.

Napabuga na lang ng hinga si Kyungsoo at dinikit ang labi sa labi ni Jongin.

* * *

Pahirapan ang paglabas nila sa building dahil hindi pa rin makalma ang alaga ni Jongin.

Mabuti na lang at naging panakip sa pagitan ng hita niya ang shoulder bag ni Kyungsoo kaya't nakarating din sila sa kanilang sasakyan.

Pagkasakay sa Honda CR-V nilang sasakyan, napakapa na naman si Kyungsoo sa dibdib na makirot pa rin.

"Masakit pa rin?" Tanong ni Jongin habang kinakabit ang seatbelt sa kanya.

Pumindot si Kyungsoo sa dibdib at tumango. " Masakit pa. E, ikaw? Kalmado na ba?"

Umiling si Jongin bilang sagot at pinihit ang manibela.

Lantad naman ng kasagutan sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano ba nakikita mo, hon? Kalmado na nga ba?"

Ngumuso bahagya si Kyungsoo at tmingin muli sa kanyang dibdib na pumuputok sa laki. "May something ka talaga sa dede ko."

Humimig lang si Jongin. Diretso ang tingin sa kalsada at maingat na nagmamaneho.

Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa loob ng kanyang damit at napasandal na lang sa inuupuan.

Tiningnan niya si Jongin na seryosong nagtatrabaho gayun din ang umbok nito.

Gumilid si Kyungsoo ng pwesto at pinagmasdan ang gwapo niyang asawa. "Seryoso mo."

"Nagpapakalma lang, Soo. Ayokong madisgrasya tayo sa daan."

"Sakit pa rin dibdib ko. Gatasan ko na rin kaya ngayon?" Hinawakan niya ang suso at pinisil. Di niya alintana na humigpit ang kapit lalo ni Jongin sa manibela.

"Ah! May lumabas. Hala, basa na ata bra ko."

Tahimik pa rin si Jongin kaya nagtanggal na ng pangtaas na butones si Kyungsoo. Ngayon, lahad na muli ang kanyang dibdib na natatabingan ng itim niyang bra.

Nakahain ngayon ang cleavage ni Kyungsoo. Pinisil-pisil pa niya ang dibdib at minamasahe nang biglang huminto ang sasakyan sa tabi ng isang tahimik na street. Bukas pa rin ang makina ng sasakyan.

"Honey, bakit ka huminto?"

Pagtingin niya sa labas, walang tao sa kalsada. At nang lingunin si Jongin ay tanggal na ang seatbelt nito, ngunit seryoso pa rin ang mukha.

"Hon?"

"Pano naman ako makakapagmaneho, hon, kung tinutukso mo ako ng ganito? Sinasadya mo ano?"

Ang totoo niyan ay talagang masakit pa rin ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo, pero may kung ano na kumikiliti sa kanyang isip na gustong malaman kung hanggang kailan siya kayang tiisin ng asawa.

At mukhang siya ay napasobra.

Tumingin siya sa dibdib at napanguso. Subalit sa mga sandali ring iyon ay bigla siyang napasinghap nang madama ang pagpatak ng labi ni Jongin sa gilid ng kanyang mukha pati na rin sa gilid ng kanyang labi.

Kumapit siya sa balikat ng asawa at hinayaan itong ulanin siya ng mga halik nito.

Dumaan ang labi ni Jongin sa kanyang pisngi, panga, pababa sa leeg hanggang sa maabot nito ang exposed niyang dibdib.

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo at bahagyang napaungol nang sipsipin ni Jongin ang bandang itaas na bahagi ng kanyang dibdib. Napahigpit siya ng kapit sa balikat nito.

"Hon! Teka lang."

Lumayo si Jongin at siya ay tiningnan sa mata. "Ayaw mo ba?"

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng asawa. "Hindi naman sa ganun. Baba mo yung upuan mo kakandong ako sayo para di ka mahirapan sa posisyon natin."

Pagkababa sa upuan, agad sumakay si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ng asawa at kumapit sa mga balikat nito. Nahapit na ang paldang suot, lantad na rin ang kanyang makikinis at makakapal na hita.

Hinalikan siya sa labi ni Jongin. Akap siya nito habang binabayo ng kanyang dila ang bawat sulok ng kanyang bibig.

Inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang dila at sinupsop iyon ni Jongin.

Naglaro pa ng ilang segundo ang kanilang mga dila. Mahihinang mga halinghing ang bunga.

Dama ni Kyungsoo ang tigas ni Jongin.

Sunod ay pumisil na si Jongin sa suso ni Kyungsoo. Inilusot niya ang kamay sa bra nito at kinapa ang bilugang suso nito.

Lalong napakapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at linayo muna ang mukha para huminga. Pero hindi lang iyon, tinanggal na rin niya ang hook ng bra at tinanggal iyon para malayang pagnasaan ni Jongin ang kanyang mga suso.

Nagkita muli ang kanilang mga labi para sa isa pang mapusok na halik. Nagdiwang ang kanilang mga dila na dumudulas at nagbabangga sa isa't-isa.

Dalawang kamay na rin ni Jongin ang humihimas sa mga suso ng asawa.

Pinisil niya iyon at dama nilang dalawa ang pag-agos ng gatas ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkahiwalay muli ng mga labi, diretso si Jongin sa usbong ni Kyungsoo. Ninamnam niya iyon sa pamamagitan ng pagdila at pagsipsip roon.

"Sakit pa rin ba talaga?" Himas ni Jongin roon habang nakatingin sa asawa na tumango bilang sagot.

Minasahe ni Jongin ang parehong suso ni Kyungsoo at tinampal ang mga daliri sa kulay rosas na mga usbong nito.

Isang pisil at lumabas ang gatas.

Dinilaan iyon ni Jongin ang sumupsop sa kanang bahagi ng suso ni Kyungsoo.

Pinaraanan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa braso at likuran ng asawa at panaka-naka ang tingin niya rito na abala sa pag-inom sa kanyang gatas.

Mabigat na ang kanyang paghinga. Napapaliyad na rin dahil siya ay sobrang turned on na.

Di niya namamalayan, kusa na ring gumagalaw ang kanyang sarili--kumikiskis sa hita ni Jongin at pilit na pinagtatama ang kanyang basang underwear sa umbok ni Jongin.

" _Mmmhmm ahh_." Nakakahalinang ungol niya na masarap sa pandinig ni Jongin. " _Jongin_." Patuloy niyang kiskis na pabilis nang pabilis na kanya ring binagalan.

Hinawi niya ang buhok at pinanood si Jongin na pinagsasalitan ng atensyon ang kanyang mga suso.

Pagkahinto ni Jongin, tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo nang taaman. "Sakit pa rin ba?"

"Hindi na masyado. Pero tuloy mo lang, Jongin." Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa leeg ng asawa at nagpatuloy sa pagkiskis sa sarili sa slacks ni Jongin.

Uminom muli si Jongin ng gatas mula sa asawa. Sipsip, masahe ang pareho niyang ginagawa sa mga malulusog na suso nito.

Sa pagkalunod sa sarap na nadarama, di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na gumapang na ang isang kamay ni Jongin sa loob ng kanyang palda.

Ginuhit ni Jongin ang daliri sa maselang parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. Kiniskis niya iyon ng kamay habang patuloy pa rin ang bibig sa paglaro sa usbong at paghigop ng gatas ni Kyungsoo.

Napapa-uwang ang bibig ni Kyungsoo at napapatirik ang mata sa sensasyong natatanggap.

Di rin nagtagal at pinasok na ni Jongin ang daliri sa underwear ng asawa at fininger niya ito habang kinakatasan pa rin si Kyungsoo.

Imbis na maramdaman ang kirot ng suso, nanaig ang sarap na dumadaloy sa kanyang katawan na para bang kuryente't isang hawak lang sa kanya ni Jongin ay alipin na siya ng mga haplos nito.

Sa walang humpay na paggalaw ng mga daliri ni Jongin sa loob ng asawa, walang tigil rin ang matitinis na pag-ungol nito habang kinikiskis pa lalo ang pagitan ng mga hita sa mga daliri ng asawa.

"Jo-Jongin!"

Sa pang-apat na pagpasok ng mga daliri ni Jongin sa kanya, pumuti ang kanyang paningin at nanginig ang kanyang mga hita. Uminit ang kanyang pang-ibaba nang mailabas niya ang sariling katas.

Hinugot ni Jongin ang basang mga daliri mula sa init ni Kyungsoo at nagkita muli ang kanilang mga labi sa isang mabagal na halik.

Habang abala ang mga bibig, tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang sinturon ng asawa, ibinaba ang zipper at pinakawalan ang tigas nito.

Bilang ganti sana, siya naman ang magpapaligaya sa asawa, ngunit sa paghawak pa lang niya sa ari nito, agad nang nilabasan si Jongin nang hindi pa nasisilaban ng haplos ni Kyungsoo.

Suminghap si Kyungsoo. "Nilabasan ka agad?"

May gulat rin sa mukha ng senior accountant na napatingin ngayon sa kalat na inilabas.

Napahilamos na lang ito ng mukha habang si Kyungsoo naman ay natawa na lang.

_"May something ka talaga sa boobs ko. Or-" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo. "Sa gatas ko."_

"Basta di na masakit dibdib mo masaya na ako."

"Hindi na masyado, hon. Salamat." Humalik si Kyungsoo sa noo ng asawa at yumakap sa kanya.

Pagkabitaw, sinakop ng mga kamay niya ang mukha ni Jongin at sinabi, "Pero ano tama di ba? May something ka sa dibdib ko? Sa gatas ko?" 

Napapikit na lang si Jongin dahil totoo naman ang sinabi ng asawa. Isa pa, at dahil ito ang kauna-unahang pagkakataon sa buhay nilang mag-asawa na _he came untouched._

_"Sohyun, may chika ako. Wag ka maingay ah?"_

_"Ano yan? Tungkol ba kay boss?"_

_Umiling ang babae at tumingin muna sa paligid bago ituloy ang chismis. Hininaan nito ang boses na dapat silang dalawa lang ang makarinig. "Nakita ko si Kyungsoo tsaka si Sir Jongin."_

_Naintriga lalo si Sohyun. "Na?"_

_"Nasa C.R. sila ng babae. Lumabas ako kanina, di ba? Nakita ko si Sir pumasok sa C.R. syempre sinundan ko. Pagpasok ko sa C.R, nakita ko nasa iisa silang cubicle. Takbo agad ako palabas kase alam mo na...baka ano...alam mo na yun." Palo niya sa braso ni Sohyun na napasinghap sa narinig._

_"Omg. Jaehee," Lunon niya. "What if, di ba sabi ni Ate Soo, puno na naman ng gatas boobs niya?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Tanda mo sabi ni Sir Jongin? Umiinom lang siya ng gatas pag gatas ni Ate Soo?"_

_Nanlaki pareho ang kanilang mga mata sa parehong naiisip at sabay silang napa-_

_"OMG!"_

**Author's Note:**

> alam ko ang halay jusko


End file.
